It's a ditch
by Sarry22
Summary: What happened after Rossi left Reid on the bottom of the ditch in 5x17 "Solitary Man"? Just a funny little one shot.


_**New year new Story.**_

 _ **What a crazy year 2017 has been. I just want to take a quick moment to thank anyone who supported my other story "The Monster" with all your Reviews. I will try to update it soon. I promise.  
**_

 _ ** _ **This is a one shot I wrote years ago. It is a funny one shot what might happened after Rossi left Reid in that ditch in 5x17.  
I hope you like and please leave your reviews. **_**_

_**_**All the love Sarry**_**_

* * *

"Stop right here. It is over there." Reid said as he pointed towards a fence on their right side. Rossi pulled over and parked the SUV as near to the old crime scene as possible. Both of them got out of the car and walked towards the crime scene where they found one of the victims a few days ago.

Reid looked down the hill sceptically and looked up at Rossi who just pointed down to the bottom of the hill.

"So how long is it gonna take you to get in that ditch?" Rossi said as he looked up at Reid who gave him a disbelieving look. For Reid this ditch looked like a hill and he thought that Rossi was losing his mind.

"Get in that ditch? I got shot in the knee, remember? My doctor says I'm not allowed to do any climbing." Reid rambled as he was pointing at his injured leg.

Rossi slowly shook his head.

"It's a ditch." Rossi said with a small smirk plastered on his face.

Reid gave him a glare and eyed the man up and down and let out a snort as he slowly made his way down the ditch.

"New boots, huh? Italian leather?" Reid asked in an annoyed tone.

Rossi just shrugged as he watched his young college clumsily making his way down the ditch.

"Yeah what can I tell ya." Rossi mumbled.

After what seemed like ages Reid finally reached the bottom of the ditch and looked up at Rossi who was looking at the busy road next to them.

"From here I can be seen by any passing vehicle." Rossi pointed out as car after car passed by.

"And I can't" Reid said as he looked around him. There was mud everywhere around him. He couldn't wait to get out. He continued to look around as he told Rossi his theories why the unsub gets rid of the bodies right next to busy streets.

"Do you have any ideas why?" Rossi finally asked in a serious tone.

Reid looked up and met his eyes. "No." Reid said as he was moving stones out of the way with his shoe.

Rossi was a little taken aback by this answer. "Well, I guess there is a first time for everything." Rossi said as he made his way back to the SUV.

"Hey Rossi, I'm gonna need a little bit of help getting out of this ditch. Rossi? Rossi!" Reid yelled as he took the first steps on the uneven ground.

" _You can do this."_ Reid thought to himself as he slowly made his way up.

* * *

Rossi sat in the SUV and waited for Reid to finally get into the car. He was about to get out and look for him as his phone rang.

"Rossi." He said in a serious voice.

"Hey you have Garcia and me on the line. You found anything up there?" Morgan asked while listening closely.

"No not really just waiting for the kid to get into the car." Rossi said with a small chuckle.

"David Rossi would did you do to my Junior G-Man?" Garcia asked in an angry tone.

"May have left him on the bottom of a ditch. Waiting for him to get up." Rossi simply answered as he watched the movements next to the car. Reid was still nowhere in sight.

"You did what?!" He heard both of them yell into the phone in union and Rossi had to pull the phone away from his ear to save his hearing ability.

"You remember he was shot in the knee right? My poor Genius. Go look for him now!" Garcia nearly yelled.

"Guys relax it is just a small ditch. What could probably go wrong?" Rossi said with a sigh as he got out of the car and walked over to where he had left Reid a few minutes earlier.

As Rossi stepped closer and looked over the edge he couldn't stop the laugh that left his mouth.

"What is so funny?" Morgan asked curious.

"Sorry guys. Have to call you back we have kind of a dirty situation here. See you later." Rossi said midlaughing and put his phone back into his pocket.

* * *

"Need help?" Rossi said with a smirk plastered on his face.

Reid looked up at Rossi with a deadly glare.

The picture in front of Rossi couldn't be better. Reid was covered from head to toe in mud and was pushing the now dirty strains of his hair out of his face. Reid then started again to push away stones and mud with his foot. Rossi looked down and saw the actual problem. The kid was missing one shoe.

"Missing something?" Rossi asked as he couldn't hide his amusement.

"Shut up and get down here. It is only fair if you at least help me find my shoe." Reid mumbled.

"And get a free mud beauty treatment? No thank you. I believe in you that you will find your shoe." Rossi said as he pointed him a thumbs up. As Reid wasn't looking Rossi pulled out his phone and took a quick picture. As he put the phone away, Reid turned around with his shoe in his hand.

"Found it. Can you now help me up?" Reid asked looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

Rossi rolled his eyes and lend down and offered him a hand. Reid took it and slowly pulled himself out of the ditch.

A disgusted look was visible on Rossi's face as he stood next to Reid.

"You smell like a trash can." Rossi said as he covered his nose.

"Thank you very much. Please just take me to the hotel. I need a shower really bad." Reid said as he made his way towards the SUV. He took a blanket and used it as a cover for the seat of the SUV.

* * *

The first few minutes they spent in silence but then Rossi spoke up.

"Kid you really showed full body application back in that ditch. That's the spirit." Rossi said with a smirk.

Reid gave him a deadly glare.

"Well at least one of us has to do the physical stuff old man. This only proves that even injured I give 110% at work." Reid said now with a smirk on.

"Old man my ass. You want to walk the rest of the way to the hotel. Just be careful that the garbage collection doesn't take you with them." Rossi spat out.

"Okay okay you won. Just please take me to that hotel." Reid said with his hands up high.

"Guess I owe you this." Rossi said with a laugh as they continued their way.


End file.
